Ricky Overhears
by meenah150
Summary: What happens when Ricky overhears Amy's conversation in the butcher shop?


My first one-shot in Ricky's POV. Enjoy! I do not own SL.

This is what I think should've happened in the finale. Italics are from the finale.

* * *

_"And she lived happily ever after."_ I closed the book and kissed John's head. _ "And so will we." _

She left. She packed her bags and left. I was torn. I wanted to throw things around the room. I wanted to punch the wall. But I couldn't. I couldn't get myself to do anything but stay on this couch with John. Once John was fast asleep, I brought him into his room and tucked him in.

I walked out trying to find my cell phone when I realized that I left it in the butcher shop. I quickly went out the door and down the stairs. I was about to enter when I saw Amy and her parents. I found a place and hid. _ "I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing," Amy says while sobbing. "Maybe you're not," George says. "Or maybe your dad is making you feel so guilty to make you think you're not" Anne says. "She's not" "She is! There's no reason for her to be miserable for the rest of her life" "She's not miserable! She's just aiming too high!" George replies back. _

_"Dad, everyone's going to think that I'm going to be a bad mother. I don't want to be a bad mother!" "You're not a bad mother. You're going to be a well-educated happy mother" "Which you could be right here with your happy husband and happy son" George tells her. "He doesn't want to be married either! They just want to get on with their lives so just let them" Anne says._ I had to admit, I really did want to marry Amy. I was, no,** am** in love with her. I only said I hated her because she called off the wedding. I can never hate her. She changed me for the better. I continued listening to their conversation. _"You're right. I do, I just want to start my new life." Amy tells her parents._ I put my head in my hands, trying to force back the tears. _"John is never going to think that you're a bad mother, and you're not Amy, you're not."_ I had to agree with Anne. Amy was a really good mother to John. They left the butcher shop and Amy locked the door. Right when I thought the coast was clear, they came back in.

_"You know, it's just that like, maybe I was wrong, maybe I am in love or maybe I will never be in love and maybe it doesn't matter"_ I hear Amy say. It did matter. I really wanted her to love me, and I thought she did. _ "Ricky is a good guy, he is a really good guy"_ I smiled at that comment. _"But that's not enough. If you don't want to spend your life with him, and if you make yourself do that, eventually you're going to end up resenting John" "Oh bull!" George retorts. "If she comes to her senses and goes back up there, she's going to feel good about herself and John and Ricky are going to feel good too"_ I agree with George. We would be a really happy family, whether or not Amy and I were married. It didn't feel right when she left. They left the butcher shop again. A minute later, they came back in again.

_"You know what, I'll just run up and say goodbye again. I just want Ricky to know that I love him and John too. If I don't do this for myself then I will never know what I could've done in my life" Amy says._ Amy still loves me? I had to find out. I got out of my hiding spot. "Amy please stay" I begged her. "Ricky?! You were listening?" I nodded. "I want you to stay. Please. I love you, I'm in love with you. It doesn't feel right for me to raise John without you there. John needs his mother. I need you. Please stay, please." I had tears forming in my eyes. Amy looked at her parents for help. George and Anne said nothing. She steps towards me.

"Ricky, I lied. I am in love with you; I just didn't want to get married just yet. It feels wrong of me to let go of what we had after all we've been through. I will stay." "You will?" Amy nods. I engulfed her into a big bear embrace. "Can we get back together?" She whispers in my ear. "Yes. I miss you" "I miss you too" I kissed her hard. We pulled apart and looked at her parents. They were smiling at her decision. "Be good to her, Ricky" Anne tells me. "I will, Anne. I will" "You better" George points. They left the butcher shop. Amy turns back to me and hugs me again. We pulled apart and we go back upstairs.

Amy managed to get into my college due to a last minute change. John was happy to get his mother back, as am I.

A year later, Amy and I got married with John as our ring bearer, Grace and Adrian as her bridesmaids, and Jack and Ben as my best men. We lived happily ever after.


End file.
